


A New Mary

by orphan_account



Series: The Destruction Of Mary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dehumanization, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Slavery, Torture, animal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John, having admitted their feelings for one another, enslave and dehumanise Mary and delight in torturing her emotionally and physically as revenge for her deceit. </p><p>Warning: Not a pleasant fic for Mary fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

Her head ached as she opened her eyes, looking around the room. Everything was white and clinical, stainless steel covering almost every surface. She looked down at her body, the hospital gown wrapped lightly around her, and made a move to sit up, only to find that she couldn't. A frown washed over her face and she glanced at her wrists, her eyes widening as she looked over the tight ropes that were keeping her tied to the bed she was in.

"Ah, Mary, you're awake.." the deep voice she recognised instantly came from behind her head, somewhere she couldn't see. "Although, you're not actually Mary, are you, so perhaps we'd best give you a different name.." He chuckled softly and rose from his seat, moving into her eyeline.  
"Where is she, Sherlock?" Mary hissed, her voice rough and unused in a while.  
"Stillborn I'm afraid. John is heartbroken, but I'll fix that. Besides, it's nothing on how you betrayed him.."  
"I thought we'd gotten over this.."  
"Of course you did. That's what we wanted you to think. Life is going to be a lot different for you now, Mrs Watson. Oh.. That title is being stripped, by the way.. It's time we gave you a bit of training."

"No, puppy, that's not how he likes it" the riding crop struck her back hard, causing a deep red ridge to appear on her back. Mary closed her eyes, dealing with the pain and pushed a touch more of John's cock into her throat, ignoring her gag reflex, until her nose was buried in the dark curls of his pubic hair. With a smirk, Sherlock cracked the crop again, purely for his own amusement. John's fingers pushed into Mary's blonde hair, dirty as they'd not allowed her to wash in a few days, and tugged hard, painfully. After a few moments of Mary's tongue running up and down the under of his cock, John pulled his rock hard cock from his ex-wife's mouth. Sherlock's fingers moved to the collar that was wrapped around Mary's neck, a symbol of all she was now, and pulled her to a stand. John stepped in front of her, pulling on her nipples until a look of pain washed over her face.  
"Sherlock, get it over with because I'm ready.." he said softly, letting the tender nubs go and watching in amusement as her breasts shook. Sherlock nodded, pulling Mary over to the wooden desk that had been moved into the centre of the room. Bending her over it, he fastened her in place, as he had done several hundred times before. Once he was done, he stood back and admired the view before him. Mary's legs were cuffed to the table legs, her wrists cuffed in place on top of the table that he'd had specially customised.

Sherlock jumped slightly as he felt John's fingers tugging at his belt, pulling the taller man towards him. John unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt, throwing it to the floor before working on his lower half, dropping the younger man's trousers until they both stood completely naked. With a smirk, John shoved Sherlock's boxers into Mary's mouth before bending the consulting detective over the same wooden surface, so that his face was less than a foot from Mary's, and was all she could see.

Cold lube was brushed over Sherlock's entrance, fingers thrusting in and out of his ass, spreading and stretching him until he moaned in pleasure. John wiped the excess lube onto his cock and slowly entered his lover, fingers gripping his hips. Mary closed her eyes, trying to avoid the image before her, though she had seen it several times before. A hand collided with the side of her face and she heard the harsh voice of the man she loved whisper "open your eyes, bitch.. You need to see this... It's your punishment.."

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, watching as Sherlock's face twisted in pleasure. He could feel John's cock hitting deep inside him as the army doctor dominated him, his thrusts slow and steady but forceful, just the way Sherlock liked it. He felt his cock hard and wanting, rubbing against the underside of the desk in a way that was strangely erotic. John's fingers wrapped into his hair, tugging lightly as his fingers curled around the base of Sherlock's shaft and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts. All the while, John's eyes were fixed on the face of the woman who had broken his heart, knowing that he was now breaking hers. He delighted in that. Completely out of love with her, he now wanted to cause her nothing but pain, physical, emotional and mental, and Sherlock, the man he had loved for far too long, had been somewhat of an expert at breaking the former assassin until she was little more than the object he saw before him. He came hard into Sherlock's tightness as he felt his lover release within his hand. Pulling out, he tugged the material from Mary's mouth and offered her his hand, smirking as she timidly licked Sherlock's come from his fingers.

Sherlock slipped into bed, and John placed his book on the bedside table.  
"Is she asleep?"  
"Out cold.." Sherlock responded, "and locked in the cage. She should probably have a shower tomorrow, I've booked her in a few clients in the morning."  
John pulled a face, the decent part of him still unsure about how much fun Sherlock seemed to have turning Mary into a whore. Sherlock frowned, before raising an eyebrow.  
"I thought you wanted this.."  
"I do.. How is plan D coming along?"  
"Oh perfectly. It will be ready by Saturday."


	2. The New Master

Mary twitched in her sleep, her left leg moving with quite a force and banging against the steel bars, waking her. She hated her cage, hated how small it was and how impossible it was to get comfortable within it when all she'd been given was a ragged blanket. At first, she'd fought John and Sherlock, but Sherlock had quickly concocted a drug that left her feeling groggy and pliant. She'd hated that, and decided that it was much easier to simply be obedient.

She didn't feel human any more, and she'd begun to hate them both for that, when she wasn't desperate for their approval. She wanted forgiveness, wanted John to love her again but she suspected it wouldn't happen. A cold breeze blew through 221b and Mary shivered, all too aware of her nakedness. She was rarely allowed to wear clothes any more, only when she left the house and whenever that happened, it always ended badly for her.

She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, tears building in her eyes as she wept for everything she'd lost. Her daughter, her life, her John.. It was all too much. It was much easier to simply be the animal they wanted her to be.

When Sherlock had first sold her body, Mary had felt utterly humiliated. She wasn't that kind of girl, never had been. Sex was for relationships, in her eyes. The first man they had allowed to 'buy her' had been Mycroft, whose sexual dominance and preferences scared her in ways she could never express. He'd left bruises on her chest that took over three weeks to heal and Sherlock took delight in poking them to cause her pain.

The latch on Mary's cage unlocked automatically at 7:30am and she crawled from the metal box and stretched like a dog would. She hadn't been allowed to walk on two feet within the flat for over a year now, and her morning routine was so ingrained with her that she didn't even think about it any more. She opened the door to the bedroom and crawled inside, making her way over to the bed. Sherlock sat up as the door opened, and pulled open his bedside drawer, pulling out the tube of lube kept there.  
"Here puppy.." he called into the almost darkness of the room, and Mary crawled to his side, turning her ass to him. Fingers instantly shoved into her anal cavity, slowly fucking her before Sherlock's large cock was buried deep inside her, and a hot stream of urine was released into Mary's bowels.

Sherlock's cock was replaced by a thick butt plug and Mary turned to lick clean the tip as she did every morning. Crawling quickly to John, she found the process repeated until her urine enema became painful.  
"Go. Shower too, you stink" John hissed and she scurried out to the bathroom. As she left, John found himself tugged into Sherlock's arms, lips pressing against his own as the consulting detective kissed him passionately, and John could feel his lovers cock hardening against his thigh.

John got up on all fours, wiggling his hips seductively. It didn't take long before thick fingers were pushing into John's hole covered in lube. A loud moan escaped his lips as inch by inch, Sherlock pushed into him, until he could feel the heat of Sherlock's thighs against his own.  
"I'm looking forward to today" Sherlock whispered in John's ear as his hips began to move, forcing his cock in and out of his lover's body, each stroke making John moan softly. He loved the feeling of Sherlock's cock, loved the thickness and the way it stretched him. He loved feeling Sherlock within him more than he loved behind inside Sherlock, and that was a hard feat.

It took 20 minutes before John received the satisfaction of Sherlock's come within his ass, and by the time they were done, Mary was waiting for them, clean and looking a little more human, in the sitting room. Immediately after entering the room, Sherlock's palm made contact with the blonde's cheek, causing her head to turn and tears to build in her eyes. John followed him into the kitchen, leaving Mary alone in the centre of the living room, and gave him a puzzled look.  
"Sometimes.. I have the urge to do that.. Today I went with it" Sherlock shrugged as he emptied half a can of dog food into a bowl for Mary's breakfast.

She knew something different was happening today when she found herself being secured to a low bench and blindfolded. A syringe of a clear drug had been injected into her hip an hour before and she was suddenly realising that it had been a strong aphrodisiac that left her dripping wet.

A thick tongue brushed over her pussy, wide and flat and most definitely not human. She could feel John and Sherlock watching her, hear their voices, and another male voice speaking about something she couldn't make out. Suddenly, Sherlock's deep voice gave the command "mount" and a heavy, furry weight fell on her back. Claws scratched at her skin as she took a deep breath. Human hands struck her backside before guiding the hottest cock she had felt in her life into her cunt.

Immediately, the animal began to fuck like there was no tomorrow, hips hammering against Mary's as she whimpered, pleasure mounting within her despite her disgust at the situation. She could hear a combination of panting and growling in her right ear as something huge forced it's way inside her just as red hot sperm was pumped into her. At that moment, Sherlock pulled off her blindfold, and she found herself facing a mirror, watching as the large German Shepherd above her moved his hips a few more times.

"Meet your new Master, Puppy. He'll be living with us from now on"


	3. Chapter 3

They had gone too far now. John knew that the moment he woke up. It had been a week since Mary was first taken by their new pet, Major as Sherlock had named him, and John had watched the humanity drain from her each time the dog mounted her, which was much more frequently than John had expected.

"Morning…" Sherlock sleepily whispered in John's ear, his already hard cock digging into the other man's hip. John turned his head, pushing Mary out of his thoughts as he took Sherlock's lips with his own, his hand moving to the other man's cock and stroking gently. He kissed down Sherlock's body, lapping lightly on each of his nipples before his mouth met Sherlock's shaft and he licked softly. He was just about to take him between his lips when a scream filled the flat, and he heard Sherlock cursing under his breath.  
"That little bitch…"

Mary woke earlier than usual that morning and decided it needed to be now or never. Since Major arrived, she's not been placed in her cage as Sherlock had decided that the German Shepherd needed to fuck his mate whenever he wanted, and locking her up was simply not fair to the dog. Quietly, Mary crawled towards the door, glancing briefly over to Major who was curled in the kitchen, exhausted from a night fucking his bitch. She rose to her feet for the first time in months, and slowly opened the door. She could sense freedom, so close… tiptoeing down the stairs, she reached the front door. She realised she was naked, and moved to grab her coat that was hanging by the door, the only thing her 'owners' allowed her to wear when they went out, and that's when every muscle in her body began searing in pain, causing the blonde to scream out in agony before falling to the floor, twitching.

Sherlock chuckled as he made it down the stairs, silk dressing gown wrapped around his body.  
"Good work, Mrs Hudson" he smiled at the landlady, taking the taser from her.  
That's probably enough now, though."  
With a dramatic sigh, he lifted Mary over his shoulder and gave her a hard spank on the bare arse.  
I'm glad we gave you that…" he said with a smile as he handed the black device back to Mrs Hudson and made his way up the stairs into the upstairs bedroom.

He threw Mary onto the double bed as harshly as he could manage. He was truly pissed off with her, and the blows he now caused to her face was only evidence of that. John had followed the pair upstairs, Major at his heels, and they stood in the doorway, watching as Sherlock slapped and slapped the blonde's reddening cheeks.

"I thought you were going to kill her.." John whispered as Sherlock's cock moved in and out of his hole, the younger man's hands gripping his hips.  
"I wanted to… I imagine I'll be punishing her for at least a week."  
"Well, as long as you don't kill her, I'll let you do what you want to her but Sherlock… Don't go too far, yeah,"  
"Mmm, yeah… I promise… We're going to need her alive for the near future" Sherlock groaned as he forced his cock deeper into John's tight cavity.  
"Yeah?" John responded between moans of pleasure, Sherlock's cock brushing against his g spot  
"Yeah… I want us to have a baby." He whispered, kissing John's cheek as he came inside him.  
  
She woke up in a pile on the floor and attempted to get to her feet, but found that being on all fours was as much as she could manage, partly due to her aching muscles, partly due to the heavy chains Sherlock had put her in while she was passed out. She glanced behind her to see the tall man sitting, observing her, and felt a shiver of terror run through her. She knew she was in trouble.  
"Nice to see you're awake, whore, did you think I'd not put anything in place to stop you escaping? I probably should have given Mrs Hudson a bit more practice with the taser, as she may have set it too high, but you deserved it anyway. After all the kindness I've shown you…"  
Mary suppressed a laugh, but Sherlock continued.  
"I have fed you, kept you clean and dry, kept a roof over your head, even gotten you a mate and this is how you repay me? Running away? And what did you think would happen when you got out? That you'd disappear or find help from the police?" He chuckled "Mycroft wouldn't allow that. And Lestrade enjoys your cunt too much to let you escape."

Sherlock picked up his riding crop and hit Mary across the back with as much force as he could muster. She screamed, and he hissed at her to shut up.  
"So, here's what's going to happen to you..." Sherlock said as he picked up a ball gag, kneeling down in front of Mary and forcing it between her lips, before fastening it around her head.  
"John and I want a baby, and you're going to carry it for us. Lucky for you, really, as it means your body won't be sold for the next year, and your punishments will ease off as I wouldn't want to damage my unborn child. Oh stop with the tears, Cunt, it's not going to change your fate. Just accept it." He patted her cheek lightly before whistling gently. Major trotted into the room, immediately moving to sniff Mary's ass, and Sherlock smirked.  
"Mount."


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness surrounded her as she crawled, blindfolded, behind Sherlock and John back into 221b. For the past 8 months, she had been living in the basement flat that Sherlock had customised. The bedroom was now a room for punishment, and the living room had a large luxurious bed that she wasn't allowed in unless told. The front door had a large doggy door that could only be opened by Major due to a chip on his collar. Despite the fact that she was pregnant with their baby, Sherlock and John still deemed her Major's property, and she was still under instruction to give herself to the dog whenever he wanted to mount. Now, of course, with the baby almost ready, Sherlock and John wanted Mary to be close by. They had agreed that Sherlock would spend however long it took, sleeping on the sofa, while Mary would spend her days in his bed, joined by John at night. It was practical as Sherlock barely ever slept and John was a trained doctor who could deliver the baby if need be. She would remain blindfolded, however, purely because Sherlock wanted to continue to punish her.

The baby arrived at 3:26am, three days after Mary was brought back to 221b. She had been rolling around on the bed in agony for 8 hours before the crying filled the room. John wrapped their daughter in a bundle of blankets and carried her out of the room to clean her up. Sherlock remained with Mary, stroking her hair as she drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

She wasn't allowed to see the baby. That was more of her punishment. They named her Alice but Mary simply knew her as Little Miss. She was able to hold her only as the baby fed from her breast, but looking upon the child was forbidden. By this point, Mary was so broken that she was just a shell of the woman she was. Her heart ached but she didn't know why any more. She didn't even try to fight Sherlock's orders any more, she just accepted that she wasn't allowed to look at Little Miss. Once feeding was done, Mary would be lead back down to the basement where her blindfold would be taken off and she would suck the cock of the man who returned her to her prison as a thank you for allowing her to be of use.

John looked down at the tiny creature and couldn't help but smile. She had John's fair hair and her blood tests proved that John had been the one to father Alice. Not that Sherlock cared. Alice felt like his daughter. He moved behind John, kissing him softly on the cheek as both men observed the child.  
"Come to bed…" Sherlock whispered, leading John away from the crib as Alice yawned and fell asleep.

Sherlock pushed open the door and looked down at the dirty blonde, before violently grabbing her collar and dragging her into the bathroom. She needed a bath if he was going to do what he had planned. Indicating that she should climb into the tub, Sherlock pushed his trousers down, before allowing a stream of piss to hit Mary's face. She barely reacted, simply allowing herself to be used in this way. Once he was done, he rinsed her off with lukewarm water, before soaping her down, giving her a proper clean.

He lifted her easily onto the bench he usually put her on to punish her, clamping her wrists and ankles in place and positioning a steel bowl beneath her chest. Slowly, he began to milk her, watching as the white liquid streamed into the silver container, a smirk appearing on his face. Mary let out a sigh, defeat filling her as she realised that she'd would never get to experience holding her child again. Sherlock had found a humiliating way to give Little Miss her breast milk without Mary needing to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a vague idea where this is going, but if you have something you want to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	5. Chapter 5

John stared at the sight before him, wondering how it had all come to this. Major's hips were moving at a speed that John knew he could never match, and that was slightly fascinating in itself. He watched as Mary's breasts rocked back and forth, his eyes trailing down to her growing abdomen. She was pregnant again. Sherlock's baby this time. He had spent four months fucking her on a schedule. Three times a day until he was certain she was pregnant. They would be a proper family then. He would then have the two children he always wanted when he imagined his future with John, and after this, Mary could go back to earning him some money.

John watched as Mary's body twitched in pleasure. She no longer fought the orgasms the dog gave her, no longer looked disgusted when she came. She was practically an animal herself now, her moans had gradually turned into puppy like yaps as she climaxed, she never uttered a word, always afraid of the consequences. John was sure she'd actually lost the ability to speak.

He knelt before her as her hips rolled, her cunt clearly milking the hot doggy cock locked within her. He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes and seeing nothing of the woman he had once loved.  
"For what it's worth, I'm sorry it went this far" he said with a sigh, kissing her softly on the forehead before heading out of the basement flat. From his position in the bathroom doorway, Sherlock frowned.

He paced the small bathroom, shaking his head. John was sorry? Had he done wrong? He was confused, and the confusion made him angry, and he always wanted to take his anger out on Mary, and that was just what he planned to do. Picking up a piece of paper, he drew a single tally mark upon it. He couldn't punish her properly while she was pregnant, but he could tally up the debt she earned. The first one was for making John feel sympathy towards her.

John returned half an hour later, carrying a bowl of fruit for Mary's lunch, but stopped in the doorway, a frown on his face. Sherlock was bending over Mary, a strange buzzing noise filling the room. He could see Mary's lips wrapped around a thick butt plug, one that had a furry tail hanging from it.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.  
"Shaving it." Sherlock said with a shrug, allowing the electric clippers to run through Mary's hair. Mary didn't even flinch. In her animalistic state, she had completely submitted to Sherlock's wants.  
"Why?"  
"She used to love her hair." He shrugged but John knew that he really meant _'you used to love her hair'_.  
"Besides, I decided this slutpuppy needs to look more like a dog, and this will make the hood easier to put on."


	6. Chapter 6

The hood over her head took away Mary's final piece of humanity. It was much easier to insult her when her face was hidden. She lay across Sherlock's lap as he stroked her large bump, talking to his son. The position of his knee pressed the buttplug wedged up her ass deeper. It was uncomfortable, but she found it easy to tolerate given everything she'd been through previously. She loved being pregnant, purely for the fact that Sherlock went easier on her, not wanting to damage his precious young.

She was days away from her due date, though, and dread filled her. Sherlock had been tallying up her mistakes over the past few months and she knew that once her usage was finished, she'd pay for each and every one of them. She closed her eyes, relaxing as Sherlock stroked his fingers over her body, before a sudden pain grasped her and she felt liquid dripping down her thighs. Her waters had broken, right over Sherlock's new black trousers. With a soft sigh, Sherlock added an 82nd tally mark to his paper.

Andrew was the most beautiful baby either of them had ever seen. His thick black curls, ever so reminiscent of his father, his eyes almost identical to the detectives. Sherlock couldn't have been prouder than the moment Alice was first introduced to her baby brother. That was it. They were a proper family now. Mary didn't get to breast feed 'Young Sir' as she had Little Miss, and the very thought of it made her horribly sad. She wept softly as she heard the baby crying, but her sobs only activated Sherlock's automatic tapes, tapes that hadn't activated in months.  
"You deserve this Mary. After everything you've done to him. You deserve this." it repeated into the overwhelming darkness.

And she knew that she truly did.

John covered her mouth as the needle pierced her flesh. Their kindness was well and truly gone and the past two months had been nothing but painful for Mary, and yet Sherlock had only crossed 15 tally's from his sheet. Her new piercings were her latest 'treat', and Sherlock smirked as his 'friend' finished off his work, and Mary's clit and nipples were treated to solid metal rings. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was helped to her knees, forced to present her ass to the piercer as payment. He happily took her, and Sherlock smirked softly as Mary grunted in time to his thrusts.

The stone floor was cold against her knees. It had been a while since she had left the house, at least two years, and she shivered in anticipation of the horrors to come. Her piercings had healed nicely, and Sherlock now delighted in hanging things from the rings. Today, her nipples carried two thick weights, and a bell had been attached to her clit. Mycroft had found it ever so amusing when he had arrived to pick up his toy for the day.

Mycroft lead her further along the corridor, until the stench of dog filled her senses. She knew what was about to happen. Over the last few months, Mycroft had visited and fucked the pregnant Mary, whispering his fantasies into her ear as he erupted inside her, clearly turned on by coming into a womb that contained his brother's child. Mary hadn't thought anything would come of it, but apparently she was about to be proved wrong. She was lead into a small boarding kennel and Mycroft stood before her, instructing her to clean his shoes. Mary's tongue ran over the shiny leather, and she tried her best not to gag at the taste. She was sure she was picking up traces of a number of different disgusting things, but she knew the punishment for denying a request from one of the people who borrowed her from Sherlock.

With a smirk, Mycroft kicked Mary's breasts hard, chuckling as she grunted in pain. Her breasts swung with the impact, pulling on her tender nipples and causing small drops of milk to drip on to the floor below her. Grabbing her collar, Mycroft dragged her, and positioned over a small stool. Her wrists and knees were locked into place, keeping her on all fours whether she liked it or not, and with that, the man was gone.

She first became aware that she wasn't alone when the growling started. Mycroft had left her with the eyes of her hood closed, and as much as she tried, she couldn't see what was happening. Then she felt it, the great weight against her back, the hot cock forcing itself deep into her and fucking like there was no tomorrow. Mary grunted in a mix of pain and pleasure. This dog was larger than Major, and she felt her cunt stretching uncomfortably around it's cock. She was dry, her pussy felt as though it was tearing with each thrust, but it didn't take long before the thick knot was forced into her, and the stream after stream of come entered her womb. As the dog pulled from her, she heard a 'pop' and knew her cheeks were flushed with embarressment, feeling liquid dripping down her thighs.

She didn't have long to recover before another furry weight landed on her back, humping his hips against her a few times before his cock found it's target and entered Mary's warm, wet cunt. This dog was smaller than the last, but still bigger than her Canine Master back home, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He began to hammer away, nipping at Mary's neck with his teeth, causing her to yelp in pain. Each thrust caused the bell attached to her clit to jingle, only adding to her embarrassment, and she could only hope that she had been left completely alone to her torture.

Three more dogs entered Mary, easily finding her abused cunt and fucking her harder than any man ever had. She could only deny the pleasure for so long before it built up in every single cell of her body. She knew she had become a complete slut for dog cock by the fourth orgasm that rocked her body, and she knew that she deserved it for what she had done to John. With each thrust, she reminded herself of the reason she was in this mess, why Sherlock had had to show her the error of her ways, why she should only thank him for this. As the sixth dog mounted her, Mary surrendered to what she had now become. An animal, who craved dog cock, whether she admitted it or not. Her body knew, and her body betrayed her. She could never go back to a normal life now. The dog on her back found the wrong hole, pushing his cock deep into her ass and Mary let out a loud grunt, taken back by the sudden pain ripping through her. Her clit bell jingled, and her body shook with pain before she let out a moan and surrendered to the pain, allowing it to add to the pleasure.

She heard Mycroft chuckle and froze as the dog continued fucking her ass. She couldn't allow herself to be as lost in the pleasure if she had an audience, and she sensed him moving closer to her. Her hood was removed, her bald head seeing the light for the first time in an age, bar the times Sherlock removed the hood to shave her again. She glanced around as her eyes adjusted to the light and swallowed in horror. Mycroft had gathered an audience, among them Molly, Greg, Sherlock and John, and Janine who watched her ex-friend in horror and curiosity. Mary's head dropped, and she stared at the floor. Everyone who had been at her wedding was sat watching as she fucked the dogs. They had watched as she lost herself in the pleasure. They would have heard the begging moans, the pleading and the numerous orgasms that rocked her body. Humiliation didn't even begin to describe it.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary groaned as she stood on her tiptoes, her wrists and ankles chained, keeping her in an X shape. Janine looked ather through narrowed eyes, her fingers tugging on the nipple piercings attached to her former best friend.  
"You look a mess" she said with a tone uncharacteristic of herself. She'd found herself full of rage once Sherlock had told her everything - all of Mary's lies, the fact that Mary had been the one to knock her out, the fact that their entire friendship was clearly a lie. The times they'd shared felt dirty now, tainted, and Janine was unconsciously pulling Mary's nipples harder than she realised.

A slap across the face caused Mary to wince, and she closed her eyes.  
"Look at me, cunt" Janine snarled, pulling Mary's clit piercing as her free hand slapped her cheek again. Mary opened her eyes. Her cheeks flushed pink as the humiliation she felt began to rise again.

"So, you're fucking dogs now?" She laughed, shaking her head "You enjoyed it, as well. We all saw. Molly, Greg, myself, even Mrs Hudson... What a whore you are, Mary.. Though that's not your real name is it? I think Sherlock has changed it, legally, to Cunt Whoreface.." She smirked.

Janine stepped behind Mary and picked up a riding crop. Without a word, she began hitting Mary, one blow for every friendship moment they had had. Mary had passed out by the time she was done.

"Faster" Janine hissed, pushing Mary's head harder into her cunt. Mary's tongue worked fiercely, lapping at Janine's clit, pushing up inside of the other woman as she tried to meet Janine's demand. It was hard to concentrate as Major's cock pounded into her, but Janine found it amusing to see the dog fucking the whore as the whore brought her to orgasm.  
"Faster, Cunt, or you get the crop again..."

Two days later, Sherlock pushed open the door to Mary's cell and clipped on her leash.  
"We're going away for the weekend, just you and me.." Sherlock smirked "as a reward for apologising to Janine properly. She enjoyed those orgasms, but I imagine your jaw is tired. Never mind..."  
Without another word, she was lead outside to the small white van Sherlock had been given by Mycroft to transport his slave, and opened the back door. The van contained a number of methods of restraining Mary, all of which were pretty torturous on a long journey. He didn't want her to be too exhausted when they arrived, however, so he simply made her lie on the mattress, and chained her wrists and ankles in position. Gently, he forced a vibrator into her, and fastened it in place, keeping it on low. It would keep her aroused, but never let her orgasm. By the time they reached their destination, she'd be a quivering mess, desperate to cum.

The drive was a long one, and Mary squirmed on the mattress. She wanted to cum, her body ached and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The van stopped, and she let out a sigh of relief. Whatever they were here for, she knew it wouldn't be fun for her, but she thought she may be able to cum, and that was all she cared about right now.

"Welcome to the farm, Cunt"  
Sherlock smirked as he opened up the back door.  
"We're going to have a lot of fun here."


	8. Chapter 8

Mary flinched as the rotten tomato hit the side of her head, a soft grunt escaping her lips as the large pig continued to rut on top of her, his thin penis wedged in her ass. It was nothing she couldn't handle, but the humiliation of being a mate to this beast was something that caused her to hang her head in shame throughout her entire week she had spent here. Sherlock was ever so amused. Every day, Mary was put on show as men from the criminal underworld arrived at the farm with the intention of watching a woman completely destroyed. She started with the goats, servicing at least three of them, sucking their thin, worm like penises. She then moved on to the rams, and the bulls, fucked by at least two of each while the men whooped and applauded. Her big show of the evening, however, was the horse. Sherlock didn't want her damaged too much, however, so she simply jacked it off. When the horse came, Mary showered in his cum before her finale. Mary would be lead into the pig pen where three boars would fight for the right to mount her. As she was being fucked, the farm hands would hand out the rotting fruit and vegetables they saved for this evening show, and Mary was pelted with the waste.

Once the show was over, Mary would thank those who helped put the whole thing together, her ass, cunt and mouth being utilised by the farm hands until each of them was satisfied. In the evening, she was lead to her bed in the kennels, where she'd curl up and cry until one of the dogs approached her for sex.

Her final evening on the farm ended differently. Instead of being taken back to the kennels, Mary was lead around the back of the house to be hosed down. She was washed with soap by a clearly horny teenager, before a thick root of ginger was shoved into her anal cavity and she was brought into the large living room of the farm house. Six different men, each uglier than the last, lifted Mary onto his cock and pulled and pinched her nipples as she was made to ride him to orgasm. Her cunt dripping with sperm was then licked clean by the farmer's favourite dog, who was then allowed to mount her as the men watched. Once everyone had left, the farmer lead Mary upstairs.

She knelt on all fours on his bed as he slipped on a condom, rubbing green oil along his shaft. With a smirk, he began to thrust into Mary, his hands reaching around to pull her nipples and massage her breasts. Mary groaned in horror as she felt a deep burning penetrating from inside her cunt. The farmer bit down on her earlobe, before whispering softly  
"Are you enjoying my jalapeno oil lube?" he smirked against her ear, continuing to fuck her until he came. By the time he pulled out, Mary's cunt was in agony, burning with a pain she couldn't get rid of. She was rolled onto her back, and forced to watch as the farmer sliced a jalapeno in half and pushed it into her hole, fucking her with it until the pain became too much and she passed out.

Two hours before she was due to be taken home, Sherlock lead her into a building she'd not even noticed while she'd been performing her shows. Bent over a bench, Mary knew better than to look around to try to see what was happening, and she simply hung her head as Sherlock strapped her wrists and ankles into shackles on the floor. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a few moments as she felt him stepping away, only to be rudely pulled away from relaxation by a searing pain on her left arse cheek. She screamed loudly before her vision clouded with black and she passed out for the second time in 24 hours. Sherlock shrugged, unconcerned as he pulled away the branding iron he'd pressed to her flesh. Bending down, he admired the JS symbol he had branded into his slave.


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft blew smoke from between his lips, watching as Mary's chest rose and fell as she lay across his desk. His fingers gently stroked along her stomach, admiring the smoothness of her skin, and the colour of the silver stretch marks that covered it. They were fading now, and the lack of food she was eating these days was causing her to look malnourished. He would have to speak to Sherlock about that. He wouldn't sit by and watch the woman starve to death. Absentmindedly, he flicked the ash from the tip of his cigarette into her navel, continuing to use her as an ashtray as he had all day, before stubbing out the rest of the burning stick on her nipple. Mary whimpered slightly under her hood but remained as silent as she could. She was beginning to get used to the pain after the tenth one. Mycroft smirked to himself, before pressing the intercom on his phone.  
"Anthea.. Come in here and get her ready for tonight.."

Mary's stomach was cramping like nothing she had experienced before. Anthea had filled her with an enema that was causing her insides to itch mercilessly, and she could do nothing to stop it. She had been hogtied by the brunette and left in Mycroft's wet room and her mind was begging for relief. After 90 minutes, though it felt like longer to Mary, Anthea returned and untied her, pulling out the plug and watching as Mary's body emptied down the drain she had been placed on top of. Without saying a word, Anthea sat down and spread her legs. Though exhausted and cramping, Mary crawled between them and licked the other woman to orgasm.

Mycroft's party was a regular event, but this was the first time it had had entertainment like this. Normally, the high and mighty of the country would bring their own mistresses and submissives and perhaps a waitress or two would get caught up in the naughtiness, but tonight Mycroft had promised them something a little bit special. Tonight, he had promised them Mary. She hung by thick cuffs around her wrists in the centre of the room, her face covered in a hood that only allowed access to her mouth, which was held open by the attached spider gag. She was completely naked, weights hanging from her nipples, clothes pegs attached to her labia, and a thick anal hook wedged inside her, attached to the top of her hood with a tight chain that kept her bent backwards in an uncomfortable position. Throughout the night she was abused by the most important men in the country who would stub out their cigarettes on her flesh, stick thin needles into her breasts, and grab and grope her body in ways she wished she could prevent.

At 11pm precisely, Mary was released from the cuffs, and the needles, weights, anal hook and clothes pegs removed from her body. She was made to kneel on the floor, hands behind her head, and suck the dick of every man in the room. She was forbidden to swallow, however, and after each mouthful of cum, had to spit the contents of her mouth into a container. Once the final man, Mycroft himself, came within her mouth, she was laid on her back, her legs spread, and her body used once more for the pleasure of the men in the room. It was 3am by the time everyone had tired of her body, and Mycroft ushered them into seats around the room before kneeling before Mary, helping her up onto all fours.  
"Well done, cunt.." he whispered softly, stroking her back before locking her wrists and ankles in place.

The large dog was nothing to her any more. She was so used to being mounted and fucked like a bitch that she could barely even distinguish one cock from another. She played the part for Mycroft's guests, however. The stupid little sex slave, used by men, fucked by dogs against her will, who grew to love the feel of whichever cock was within her. They cheered and jeered her, called her names and praised the dog as he remained locked inside her, his cock spurting string after string of cum into her worn out, used body. Once the dog was done with her, he was taken off for the finest steak.

"She's quite the showgirl.." the voice chuckled as a cock slipped into Mary once more. Everyone else had gone home but this last guest had stayed afterwards, bouncing Mary on his cock, getting his fill. "I'd enjoy seeing this more often, Holmes."  
"Oh I'm sure that can be arranged, Prime Minister.. She's my brother's whore." Mary barely listened to their words as the Prime Minister fucked her. She felt him come and hoped that would be the end of it, but he simply leaned back against the sofa and kept his cock within her.  
"Now down to business.."

Mary collapsed on the floor as Sherlock pushed her into her prison. She was exhausted, and could barely manage to properly enter the converted flat.  
"Time for a bath, Mary" Sherlock's voice cut through her, and she felt something rising within her, something she hadn't felt for years.  
"No"  
"What?!" she could hear the anger in Sherlock's voice, but she didn't care. Using the last of her strength, she rose to her feet, struggling with the shaking of her muscles. Her fingers moved to pull the hood from her head and once she managed, she threw it to the floor. Glaring at Sherlock, she jabbed her index finger into his chest.  
"No. I'm not your toy, Sherlock Holmes. I am not an animal. How dare you do this to me."

Sherlock stared at her in shock for a second, before reacting. Grabbing Mary by the throat, he pushed her over to the bed and pinned her down. Her weakness was his advantage as he chained her wrists to the hooks in the wall and spread her legs. His fingers felt her cunt, still dripping with cum from Mycroft's party  
"You are a whore, Cunt. You are not human. Mycroft has wiped every trace of you from the records. I could kill you now, and no one would care. Not me, not John.. No murder investigation. You don't exist."  
His cock pushed into her, painful despite the lubrication from the cum within her. With each thrust, he punched her somewhere, her face, her stomach, her chest all targets for Sherlock's hatred and anger. Once he was done, he pulled out of her and bit her cheek. Hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to do permanent damage.  
"You belong to me, cunt. You ARE my toy."

Gently as he could in his state of anger, he fastened a thick collar around Mary's neck.  
"I had hoped we would never have had to used this, but you're clearly still a bitch.." he chuckled, pressing a button on a small remote in his hand. A quick electric shock coursed through Mary's body and she screamed as her muscles began to cramp.  
"Say it"  
She remained silent, staring at Sherlock, making him hate her more and more with each passing second. With a smirk, he pressed the button again. It took 15 shocks over an hour to get Mary to break once more. As the 15th shock caused pain to course through her body, Mary screamed "I am your toy"  
"Yes you are" Sherlock said with a smirk as he turned to leave the room.


End file.
